Wanderers
by Legendary 2094
Summary: After losing both his wife and son, David meets another Vault Dweller and man. With they're help, he's determined to find and get his son back. M for swearing and general safety. Around 75/10/15 when it comes to adventure, humor and romance. Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Gah!" A man fell out of a cryogenic stasis chamber and gasped. "Wha? What happened?" His mind recalled events in his head. The sirens, the vault, the wave of radiation and dust. Worst of all, being frozen and unable to save his wife. "Nora!" He ran to the adjacent stasis pod and activated the manual override. "Come on. COME ON!" The door opened to reveal his dead wife. Her corpse laid lifeless yet still frozen. He slipped her ring off and held it in his hand. "I find whoever did this, find Shaun and make them pay." The man cautiously walked through the silent vault, blaring sirens filled the air. The door to the exit was jammed so, he had to take the long way.

Hallway after hallway, there was no one to be seen. The man found a baton and quickly grabs it, extending it's size. Now armed, the man felt slightly more relieved. He heard a strange noise, something that would be made by a bug. A huge roach flew from a wall to the ground. "What the?" The bug flew towards him and jumped, The man instinctively smacked it against a wall, effectively smashing it. "Giant bugs. Great." He continued to walk down through the Vault, walking past skeletons and remains of the Vault Dwellers.

Opening a malfunctioning door, the man walked through what seemed to be broken generators. More roaches, with varying sizes, walked around generator room. The man took them out quickly and left the room, leaving behind broken corpses of roaches and skeletons of Vault-tec workers. Looking above a sliding door, the man read: access to the Overseers Office. Opening the door, the man saw a moving Vault 111 jumpsuit. With further examination, the man saw a young woman trying to smash a window to a safe. The safe and the woman were both inside what seemed to be a jail cell.

The man slowly walked forward, collapsing his baton and walked past the Overseers desk. However, he tripped on a turned over chair, dropping his baton. "ARGH!" Once the man untangled himself from the chair he looked up to see the woman holding him at gunpoint with a 10mm pistol. "Look! I mean no harm! I just want outta here!" She violently shook her pistol, extremely afraid. "Look, just put your gun down and we'll talk." The woman's breathing faltered and she dropped her weapon instantly.

"S-sorry! I just – I'm just on edge." She stepped back from the man and slid down on one of the many bars that the supposed jail cell had. "I'm – I'm Elizabeth. Who are you?" The man picked up her pistol and handed it to her.

"Name's David." The man sighed, scratching his light beard.

"Nice to meet you." The two stayed in silence briefly before Elizabeth spoke up.

"So, we should probably get out of here, r-right?" David nodded. The two looked at the safe containing a strange weapon of some kind.

"I'll come for you later." Elizabeth said under her breath. David looked around the Overseer's terminal and found a quick way to the exit. Entering a corridor David and Elizabeth ran into more giant roaches. David felt with them while Elizabeth struggled. Whenever she readied her weapon, she would shake violently. _Must not be used to killing,_ thought David. After walking through the Overseer's hidden entrance to the exit the two found themselves at the Vault's entrance. More skeletons were splayed around the entry way. Some of them had state-of-the-art Pip-boy's. David grabbed the arm of one and tried to slide the Pip-boy off of the skeleton, while Elizabeth tried to open the Vault door. "It won't open. Uh, maybe it needs a manual restart?"

"Yeah, I check in the security room." David said while snapping the Pip-boy onto his arm. David walked inside the room and found a mirror. Quickly, he ran to it to see himself. David was a well aged man, however he kept a young look. David has slightly messy black hair and a light beard. He was also in good condition when it came to his body. Once he was done he heard whirring and grinding metal.

"Hey, David?! I think I got it working!" Running back out to the main entrance and exit, David saw Elizabeth with a Pip-boy opening the Vault door.

"Nicely done. Let's go."

"Wait! What if everything's ruined out there?"

"Honestly, it has to he better up there than here."

* * *

The golden light of the sun blinded the two as the elevator continued to rise. Finally, the Vault door shaped elevator stopped and the Dwellers looked around to see the destruction. Elizabeth gasped and sat down as David looked around in horror. "B-Boston, it -it's really gone. The trees the city, oh my god."

"Oh my god. We have to keep moving. There's a neighborhood not to far from here."

"O-ok." The two walked down the hill and to David's old neighborhood.

"So, how'd you get to the Vault?" David asked.

"My mother and I made it to the Vault. We never knew what happened to my father. They were supposed to go into the Vault, but since my father was somewhere, Vault-tec made a exception for me."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." They stayed quiet until they were near David's home, where a familiar robot was tripping dead bushes. "Codsworth?"

"Sir?" The Mr. Handy looked at David and spun around in joy. "Oh, Mr. David! It really is you! And I see you brought a friend! How are you m'lady?"

"Uh, I'm ok? I'm Elizabeth."

"Codsworth. Sir? Where's the missus and Shaun?" David looked down in anger and sadness.

"Some…asshole and random people in hazmat suits took Shaun…and…they killed Nora."

"Oh." Elizabeth moaned.

"Oh, no. Sir, I am so sorry for this. I wish I could help but, I have no idea where Shaun could be."

"It's fine. I'll find him."

"And I'll help." Elizabeth spoke up. David looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Sir, I suggest you start in Lexington. I detected some things there a while back. I'll stay here and tend to everything."

"Thank you Codsworth."

"Good luck sir." The two Vault Dwellers ran down the road of David's destroyed neighborhood and down the road, carefully looking around.

Elizabeth noticed a somewhat wrecked Red Rocket gas station and the two walked up towards it. To the side of the station there was a dog laying on the floor, arms and head extended. The two Vault Dwellers then heard a welder torch activate and begin working on something metal. The two walked closer, David having his pistol ready, trying to stay quiet.

Then Elizabeth accidentally stepped on a twig, breaking it. The dog lazily opened it's eyes and looked at the two, before getting up and growling and barking. "What is it Dogmeat?" A voice was barely audible from the sound of welder and barking. The welding stopped and David hear footsteps

And a gun's saftey being disengaged.

"Ok, what the hell is your-" A man came into view of David and Elizabeth. He was holding was seemed to be a pristine shotgun and in his holster was a suppressed P19. He was wearing a well-worn light trench coat that was mixed with dark colors. Black, dark brown, and dark forest green.

His pants were a jet black, the same for his boots. He also seemed to have a Pip-boy on his arm.

His hair was slightly messy and jet black. The man had noticeable scars on his face, one right over his left eye, a long one over his cheek and a small one on his chin. His cold dark blue eyes glanced at the Dwellers. "…problem." He turned fully to the two and smiled. "Hello, who are you?" David shudder and shook with nervousness, this man looks like he wants to kill us!

"W-who a-a-are you?"

"Sorry, Pretty, but I asked first." The man said. He was actually looking at Elizabeth in a very odd and perverted way. Up and down he looked over Elizabeth skin-tight Vault suit, want to see what's under there. He continued to observe Elizabeth amazing hourglass figure and pretty face.

Elizabeth looked not a day over twenty-five and her stunning hazel eyes only added to her looks. He long brunette hair was but up into a pony tail, and even then she still had her hair go down to her shoulders.

The girl shifted her weight between her feet as the man stopped analyzing her. "I-I-I'm El-Elizabeth." She held her hands in nervousness and worry.

"And you old man?" The man waved his shotgun with one hand to get David's attention.

"David. Now tell us your name. Now."

"Whoa, let's not get hostile shall we? You came to my 'home' started waving your gun around in front of my dog and now your interrogating me? Well David, don't forget that I have a shotgun and a dog right here." The man waved his weapon to show his isn't joking. "By the way, name's Archie. How old are you two. What are ya, father and daughter?"

"No, I'm thirty-two and we aren't related."

"Y-yeah, and I'm twenty-three."

"Huh, that's pretty funny. I'm twenty-five." Archie's dog rolled on the ground playfully along his boot. "And this is Dogmeat." Archie moved his gun to the side of the garage door and glanced at the two. "So, what are two Vault Dwellers doing out here in the Wasteland?"

"We're looking for my son, Shaun. He was taken from me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Where are ya gonna look for 'em?"

"Lexington."

"Nah, that's sounds like a awful idea. Raiders are crawling all over the place. I think you best shot is Diamond City. I know a gal and guy there that could help you."

"I appreciate it. Thanks Archie."

"However, I don't think that you should go today. It's getting kinda late and there's a radiation storm comin' in."

"Radiation storm?" Elizabeth asked, looking up to glance at Archie. She was playing with Dogmeat and Archie could already see that Dogmeat loves her.

"Come inside I'll explain."

* * *

The gas station was built like a fortress, the doors looked well made, the windows were boarded up and the garage door was locked shut. "…So that's a Courser and this was his uniform." Archie finished explaining.

"Wow, that's amazing." Elizabeth said smiling at Archie. David shook his head as he ate from cooked, Rad-Stag? And purified water.

"That's impressive, Archie."

"Yeah." Elizabeth yawned and stretched while Archie checked his Pip-boy.

"It's pretty late. We should head to sleep. We got a long trip ahead."

"Wait, your coming with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I need to tell you who the people are. Plus, me and Dogmeat gotta stretch out legs." Archie stood up and looked around the station. "Ok, there's a office room in the back, and it has two sleeping bags, and as for the third, I guess it'll have to be in the garage."

"I'll go in the garage." David yawned.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, sorry about the crappy place."

"No, it's fine. Goodnight." David went into the garage and laid down a sleeping bags that Archie gave him. The Vault Dweller laid on top of it and tried to sleep.

As for the two in the office room, they tried to get situated. "Can't, get, comfortable!"

"Same." Elizabeth sighed. "Uh, hey I have a idea. And it means nothing."

"What's the idea?"

"Spooning?"

"Really?"

"Well it's the only way we can get comfortable! There not enough room for the two of us!"

"Ok! Ok. Fine. Let's try it." Elizabeth shifted to her side to where she was looking at a wall. She felt Archie's arms slip under and over her as he pulled himself closer to her, effectively spooning her. Elizabeth blushed uncontrollably.

"Don't do anything funny, got it?"

"Oh, please. I'm not a rapist nor a pervert."

"You staring at me earlier would say different."

"Ok fine, you got me. But I won't do that."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night, Pretty." Once again Elizabeth blushed and she quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to see a run-down wall. "Hmm? Oh, yeah." She moved her arms to her side, pushing herself up. Archie's arms were still wrapped around her while she sat upwards, rubbing her eyes and groaning. "Hey, Archie. Get up."

"Hmm? What? I was sleeping."

"I think it's time to get up. And get off of me." Archie groaned and quickly sat up, awaking the dog in the room. Dogmeat sleepily walked up to Archie and nuzzled his head in Archie's hands.

"Hey, Dogmeat. Hungry?" The dog barked and Elizabeth giggled. "What's so funny, Pretty?"

"You and Dogmeat. And could you just call me Elizabeth?"

"Nah, too long. Plus, Pretty makes sense. It goes with ya." Elizabeth blushed and looked away.

"Dummy." Elizabeth stood up and stretched as Archie continued to play with Dogmeat. She stepped out of they're room and Archie turned his attention to Elizabeth's rear, smirking. Dogmeat then bit his hand and Archie yelled.

"God damn it, Dogmeat!" Elizabeth smiled at the two and found a mirror. She looked at herself and noticed somethings different. Her eyeliner and makeup was no more, that and she probably won't be able to get anymore. However, her skin was still a natural pale white and smooth.

She then heard a yawn behind her, causing her to turn around and see David. "Oh, good morning David. How'd you sleep?"

"As well as someone sleeping on the cold floor of a garage. Did you two do anything 'intimate'?" He smiled. Elizabeth blushed and slapped David on the shoulder.

"No! I would never I hardly know the guy!"

"The way you reacted seemed like you were thinking about it." The blush on her face grew strawberry red and she turned around.

"Ugh!" Elizabeth then stormed out the gas station and onto outside. The wind outside was unnaturally warm, clearly because of the radiation still around. The world made Elizabeth upset. No green grass, no roses and tulips, not even living trees. The bombs destroyed this once beautiful place she called home.

"You ok?" Elizabeth turned her attention to Archie, who was walking with Dogmeat.

"It's just, it's really hard to see such a beautiful place, to be turned into this."

"Yeah, this is what 200 years of radiation will do to you. Honestly, you haven't seen the Glowing Sea."

"Wait, what are you talking about? 200 years?"

"Yeah, you and David should know that. How else would you and him live in a Vault?"

"We were frozen in these things. But they were for cleaning us. Right?" She questioned herself.

"Wait, when did you get into the Vault?"

"When the bombs fell."

"What? That means you were frozen for, 200 years…"

"No, no way."

"Explain to me now." Archie said, a strange seriousness in his voice. Elizabeth walked towards the door to the gas station, before turning back to Archie.

"Honestly! I don't know anything else!"

"Don't lie to me."

Where's all this coming from?

"Trust me, Archie! I was frozen! When I woke up the thing I was in stopped working and everyone else was dead besides David." Archie continued to stare at Elizabeth, she began to shift her weight between her feet again, a things she tends to do when in awkward situations.

"Ok!" Archie smiled as if nothing happened. He walked past her and stopped just behind her. "Just curious. I'll get David and we can go." Elizabeth stood there confused before brushing a bang out of her face. Looking down she saw Dogmeat looking at her confused.

"Your owner is strange, boy." She smiled while leaning down towards Dogmeat. The dog barked and licked her face, causing the woman to giggle. Once again, Archie came out with multiple weapons strapped around him. A sniper rifle, shotgun and his suppressed pistol and another rifle of some sort.

"Alright, you two have pistols right?" Archie asked, turning his heel towards them. The Vault Dwellers nodded. "Great, but you'll need more 'firepower'." Archie then handed David the sniper rifle, the unexpected weight caused David to nearly drop it. Archie chuckled.

"Why would we need these?" David asked.

"Trust me, you'll need them. The Wasteland is a very dangerous, deadly place. Your best option of living is to kill or be killed. That, and to have someone watch your back." Elizabeth looked at him like he was a crazy person.

"What? Kill or be killed?"

"Yeah. Your first mistake was showing yourself to me. If it wasn't me or some trader, you would've died." Archie explained. He then handed her the other rifle. Elizabeth dropped it immediately, scared she moved away from it.

"Wha-"

"Elizabeth, have you ever shot a gun before?"

"No." Archie chuckled a bit.

"Well, your gonna have to learn. If you wanna live out here." Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"I-I I couldn't-" She shook her head violently. "I could never kill-" She the looked up to see Archie walking towards her. "H-have you killed, before?" Archie looked away.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"I lost count. I could go into detail, but it would take a lifetime." Elizabeth covered her mouth and glanced at David. The man stared at Archie with daggers.

"Archie," He spoke up. "Why did you kill whoever you killed?"

"Survival. Self-defense…revenge." He said the last word with venom.

"Revenge?" The Vault Dwellers said in unison.

"It's tough to explain. It dealt with my family. I'd rather not talk about it, ok? I had to kill to survive." The Vault Dwellers stayed silent and Archie perked up. "Anyways, we're burning daylight! Let's get going! Diamond City awaits!" Archie turned on his heel and began walking, taking the saftey off his shotgun.

David gestured to Archie and began walking behind him. Elizabeth glanced at then before picking up the, what seemed to be a assault rifle and looked at Dogmeat. "You think I can trust him, Dogmeat?" Dogmeat barked and panted heavily as a response. "I hope so. He's pretty nice and friendly for a serial killer."

"Rrrrr." Growled Dogmeat."

"Well, I guess he isn't a serial killer. Just a murderer?"

"Bark!"

* * *

 _ **Few hours later,**_

The trio, including Dogmeat, we're casually walking through the broken streets of Boston, Archie and Dogmeat ahead while the Vault Dwellers were in the back. "Do you think we can trust him?" Elizabeth asked adjusting her hold on her weapon.

"I don't know. You slept with the guy."

"Ugh! Stop saying that! We didn't do anything!" David chuckled at Elizabeth's dismay.

"Anyways, I think his actions make sense. How about you?"

"Don't know. I like him, but…"

"He's off."

"Yeah." The two looked at the man in a Courser uniform and his dog.

"Well, we're almost there but there's a radiation storm coming, we should probably find a place to hide while it passes."

"Where would we go? Most of these buildings are either destroyed or boarded up." Elizabeth pointed out. Archie smiled and looked back at her.

"Don't worry, Pretty. I've taken this route millions of times! Sure, lots of these buildings are broken to shit but, I have a few spots that are safe. However, there is some resistance from time to time."

"As in?" David asked, worried.

"Raiders."

"Who?"

"No, Raiders! Get down." The three hid behind some debris and stared at the murderous faction in front of them.

"What are they?" Elizabeth said.

"They a murderous group of psychos. And they are right next to one of my 'areas'." Archie muttered. "Elizabeth, stay here ok?"

"What? Why? I'm not gonna stay here."

"David, you've shot before right?"

"Been in the war."

"Great. Fantastic. Dogmeat stay here with Elizabeth, alright?"

"Woof!"

"Wait! Archie! I'm not staying here while you guys get hurt!"

"Yes you are. You don't even know how to shoot a gun. Now, stay here and be pretty." Archie glanced at David and they moved forward, while Elizabeth watched with nervousness.

"They left me, Dogmeat!" The dog just panted. "I'm talking, to a dog."

Back with Archie and David, the two coordinated they're attack. Archie was extremely close to the group while David was near a distant building, behind a wrecked car. Archie heard the sound of one of the Raiders moving close to him. Silently, he readied his suppressed pistol.

Quickly he sprung up and shot the Raider, three shots landing in they're head. Archie then grabbed the body and moved it to a save spot. He then went inside the building.

David held his breath and aimed for the head of a Raider. There were five outside and he had to take them all out. Pulling the trigger, the sniper roared and the bullet ripped through the Raider's skull, alerting the rest.

David then proceeded to take more shots, taking out more Raiders. For the entire time, Elizabeth covered her ears and watched, flinching after every shot. More Raiders piled out of the building, making David to mentally curse himself.

"Come on, David. You got this." The air was filled with gunfire and yells. A door to the building opened and a dead Raider fell out, revealing Archie. Crouching down, Archie aimed and fired, landing torso and head shots from behind. Very few Raiders were left, and Archie readied his shotgun, killing even more of them.

Two more Raiders ran out of the building, one of them using they're partner as a human shield. David shot one and the other threw the dead body away before jumping and tackling Archie, knocking his guns away from him. The two fought and David couldn't get a shot.

The Raider then tackled Archie again, knocking them both to the floor. Dogmeat saw this and ran to his owners side. Before being yelled at by Elizabeth. "Jeez!" She said while grabbing the rifle.

Archie was struggling with the Raider, however Dogmeat leaped at him. Only to be slapped in mid-air. Dogmeat yelped as he fell. The Raider grabbed a stray pipe and raised it above his head, ready to smash Archie's head.

The sound of gunfire filled the air and the Raider fell over. Archie looked over to see Elizabeth on the floor and wincing from the gunfire. Snapping his attention back to the Raider, he saw him getting up and running towards Elizabeth.

"No!" He yelled extending his leg out and tripping the Raider. The Raider scrambled up and kicked Archie in the face. "Ah!"

"Archie!"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" The Raider yelled, standing over her. Elizabeth yelped and closed her eyes, before firing her weapon. She continued to fire until she ran out of bullets and she just heard clicking. Opening her eyes, Elizabeth saw the Raider, or at least the corpse. The Raider's head was completely gone and blood was leaking out, profusely.

Looking at her legs, Elizabeth noticed blood was all over her. Dropping her gun, she wiped her face to see blood on her hands. She gasped.

 _I killed someone._

Hearing groaning, she turned her attention to Archie. "Archie!" Elizabeth then ran to him while David caught up and checked on Dogmeat. "Archie! Are you ok?!"

"Huh? What? Ah, god. I didn't notice but I took a bullet at some point." Archie moved his hand from his side to show a bullet wound. "Ya did good, Pretty."

"We need to get you inside. You have some medical stuff in there right?"

"Yeah, yeah. How's Dogmeat?"

"He's fine. Sure he got slapped, but he's fine." Elizabeth slung Archie's arm around her as she walked in.

David smiled at the two. "They're perfect for each other, aren't they?" David smiled at Dogmeat.

"Bark!"

"Yeah."

* * *

"God, your really are dumb." Elizabeth scolded.

"What? We got the job done. We're not outside in a storm, everything's great! Ah! God damn it, woman! Don't kill me!" Elizabeth was trying to fix Archie up while David stayed quiet.

"Fine, your right. But I don't want you running out there again."

"Why? Scared for me?"

"Yes! I don't want you hurt or dead! Now that I see this world I – don't want you to be hurt." Elizabeth admitted.

"Aww! You do love me Pretty!"

"Yeah, 'pretty' with all this blood." Elizabeth ignored Archie's comment.

"Hey, I think you look pretty with whatever." Archie smiled. This caused Elizabeth to blush more and increased Archie's joy. "Wait, so you killed someone?" Elizabeth nodded. "Are you ok?"

"I'm still a bit shaken up. That was-it…I don't-" Elizabeth looked down, still scared of what she did.

"Hey, hey, hey. Relax, no need to bring it up." Archie lifted her chin up to look at him.

"I just, I never want to do it again."

"Trust me, as long as I'm here, you won't have to. I promise you." Elizabeth smiled and moved a little bit closer to Archie.

"Thanks."

"Hey, this is the perfect time to kiss me." Archie mentioned. Elizabeth laughed and moved him to work on his back.

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's as far as I'm going, dummy."

"I take it. Plus, I love the name, Pretty." Elizabeth could only shake her head and smile at the idiot

David continued to think and pet Dogmeat, completely ignoring the two.

 _Shaun…no matter what, I will find you…no matter what._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! David! Wake up! Elizabeth can't stay pretty forever!"

"Would you shut up about me?"

"I can't help it, Pretty! That Vault suit, your good looks!"

"Archie! Stop you perv!" Elizabeth giggled while Archie hooked his arm around her and pulling her close. "God, your awful!" David sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the two and shaking his head.

"Why don't you two just kiss already?" Elizabeth blushed, shaking her head violently and pushing Archie away.

"God damn it David! You killed the moment! I was going to steal one!" Archie half-yelled, half-laughed. His comment only made the only female blush even more, turning her and moving her attention to Dogmeat.

The trio had been out in the Wasteland for four days, and it only brought them closer in the murderous world.

They were nearing they're destination: Diamond City. Finally, David would be able to get some hints and clues as to where Shaun could be.

The couple, as David called them, had 'slowly but surely' gotten 'closer'.

Speaking of relationships, Dogmeat had officially fallen in love with the Vault Girl. The dog was running back and forth as he played with Elizabeth. "Who's a good boy? Huh?! Huh?! Who's a good doggy?! Yes you are! Oh, yes you are!" She said while rubbing Dogmeat's belly.

"Alright, alright! You can only do that to me! Let's go." Archie smiled. Elizabeth glanced at him and scoffed.

"You wish." Elizabeth stands up from Dogmeat's face and the trio begin walking again.

"Hey Archie. How much farther to Diamond City?"

"Eh, not much longer. About ten, fifteen minutes tops. Gives us some time to chat."

"We've been chatting for four days now." David sighed.

"Hey, I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Pretty over here." Archie spat while slinging an arm around Elizabeth's neck. She sighs, smiles and walks forward, Dogmeat joining her.

Archie trails his eyes behind her before being shoved by David. "I swear your like the biggest pervert I've ever met."

"Nah, I'm more of the lovable pervert. Trust me, she hasn't met the guys I used to know. Plus, I think Dogmeat is tryin' to bang her."

"What!?" David shouted.

"I mean look at the son of a bitch! All up on my girl, walkin' beside her it just makes me wanna – AH!"

"You. Are. An idiot."

"Don't say that. That's Elizabeth's pet name for me."

"Your crazy for her."

"I'm in _love_ with her." Archie said while trying to put on 'goo goo eyes'.

"Yep. I can see it." Archie shoved David and the two laughed.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth stopped at a tagged stop-sign. "Hey, Archie?"

"What's up, Pretty?"

"What's this graffiti supposed to mean?" The three stopped at the sign while Dogmeat sat and watched.

"Oh, well Elizabeth this is the Diamond City emblem. We. Are. Close." He winked. Elizabeth watched the weirdo that was her friend, walk ahead, before turning to Dogmeat.

"He's crazy isn't he?"

"Bark!"

"What?! I'm not crazy! Nor in love with him! Your owner is!"

"Bark!"

"What's a tsundere? Whatever it is I'm not that."

"Bark!"

"Ugh, I'm arguing with a dog." A tap on the shoulder pulled her attention to David.

"Let's keep walking."

"Ok. What's up?"

"Do you like Archie?"

"Huh? Oh, um. Maybe? He's nice, handsome – Oh especially because of his scars, oh my god." She whipped her head to see a snickering David.

"Got a thing for scars?"

"Ugh, I guess I do like him. But there's a lot of weird things about him. What should I do?"

"Hey, I'm a near middle-aged man. I don't think you should ask me this. I just wanted to be a middleman." Elizabeth frowned.

"Thanks, David. Your very helpful."

"Hey, Vault duo and mutt! Over here!" Archie waved before turning around. Elizabeth stared at him, biting her lip.

"God! What's with you two and staring at each other!"

"I can't help it!" Elizabeth cried. Suddenly, gunfire filled the air, startling the two. "What's going on?!" Elizabeth yelled.

And just as it came, the gunfire ended. The two ran towards the gunfire, quickly running into Archie and a bunch of people wearing…baseball equipment?

"Oh, hey Pretty! Old man." Archie smiled.

"Archie, these guys with you?" One of the strange men in baseball equipment said.

"Yeah, they're with me. They need to see Valentine."

"Ok. You two stay safe now, ok?"

"Come on Jacob. We know they'll never be 'safe' as long they're with Archie." Another man spoke up.

Archie waved the Vault duo over the they followed him down a street. "So, this is Diamond City?"

"Yeah."

"It's a baseball field." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, it's weird." Finally, they were at the entrance to the baseball field. The statue in front was completely gone, and there was a giant metal door blocking the large entrance to the old baseball field.

A woman was pounding on the gigantic door and yelling a what seemed to be a functioning intercom. "…I'm gonna kill you!" She shouted.

"…Sorry miss Piper. Mayor McDonough said you can't come in."

"Ugh!" The woman sighed. Archie smiled and walked up to her.

"Sup, Piper. Kicked out again?"

"Oh, hey Archie. You goin' in? Well, its locked because a CERTAIN MORON! Won't open the door." David watched the two figure out a plan to get in before turning to Elizabeth. She didn't look happy.

 _He talks to another girl?! What?! I'm SO much prettier then her! HE CALLS ME PRETTY FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!_

David stepped away from the fuming girl and walked up to the Wasteland duo. "Oh, you must be one of these Vault Dwellers Archie was talkin' about. Nice to meet you, Piper."

"David. The pissed off one is Elizabeth." Pipers then turned to the intercom.

"Ya hear that? Is McDonough gonna miss out on two Vault Dwellers?"

"Aw, god damn it. Hang on." Suddenly, the door began to slowly move and stutter. Piper, Archie and David walked in…well, Piper and David. Archie was dragged backwards due to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?! What the hell?!" She then spun him around and grabbed his collar, making Archie stare into her hazel eyes.

"I. **Do not**. _Want you_.  Talking. _**To. Her. Got it**_?"

"Uh, why? Jealous?"

"N-no! I just don't trust her!"

"You just met her. Scratch that. LOOKED at her. You're just jealous."

"A-a-am not!"

"Don't worry, Pretty! I'll be yours forever!" Archie joked while hugging Elizabeth, causing the jealous girl to blush faintly. "Now, let's go. Diamond City awaits!" Archie then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her, causing the flustered girl to stammer and stutter.

"What is going on here?" A voice filled the air.

Mayor McDonough.

"Are you mayor McDonough?" David questioned.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"He's a new guy. He's from a local Vault, if ya didn't notice." Piped informed.

"Oh! A Vault Dweller! Well, Diamond City is pleased to have yo-"

"Yeah, yeah. Cut your 'Diamond City welcomes you' shtick. He's looking for Valentine."

"Oh! Valentine, eh? Well, you'll find his office to the way to the homes of Diamond City. Please, feel welcome." Mayor McDonough said before walking away. Piper then walked up to David.

"Yeah, he's a real prick. Don't worry, Diamond City isn't THAT bad. Come to my place after your done. I have a few questions for you."

"Oh, the reporter type, eh? I'll see if I have the time." Piper said her goodbye and walked away.

David sighed and turned to the couple that was walking up, hands intertwined, a light blush on Elizabeth's face. "To Diamond City!" Archie yelled while pointing.

The trio and Dogmeat walked forward into the city. Ready to continue they're investigation.

* * *

"Wow! They really made this place a home!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Eh, you haven't seen Bunker Hill."

"How is it there?! I remember before all of this, it was amazing! Oh, please Archie can we go there?!" Elizabeth asked one million questions and hour, sounding like a little girl.

"Sure, haven't been there in a while. We'll check it out after finding David's kid. K?"

"Sure!" Elizabeth smiled. "I wanna see what's down there!" Elizabeth dragged Archie down to the market while David looked around.

"Where could I find a private investigator?" David walked past a little girl talking about synths?

"…Read all about it!"

 _News? Piper…_

"Hey kid! You know a woman named Piper?" The little girl looked at him confused.

"You mean my sister? She's in there." The kid pointed to the shack on her left.

"Thanks." David said before knocking on the door. The door swung open and Piper was revealed.

"David! Already? What was it, two minutes?" She joked. David smiled.

"Eh, I wanted to get your little 'interview' over and done with. That, and I wanted to ask you something as well."

"Well, come on in. And quick to. We don't want…those two doing something, Archie related." David walked in and glanced at Elizabeth and Archie. He shrugged and closed the door.

* * *

"This lady here is Myrna. She owns the Diamond City Surplus." Archie introduced Elizabeth to the merchant that owns a 24-hour business.

"N-nice to meet you."

"She ain't a synth, is she?" Myrna asked.

"Nah. If she was, she's one hottie of a synth." Elizabeth ducks her head and walks away, hiding a coming blush. Walking to the left, she found herself in front of a man who seemed to be selling baseball equipment.

"Hello, there lady. You from a local Vault?" He asked. The man seemed to be a fanatic for baseball.

"Uh, y-yeah. My names Elizabeth." She said shyly.

"What a beautiful name! The name's Moe." Shouting brought Elizabeth's attention to Archie. Something about refunds and how he couldn't get his 'Fat Man' back.

Elizabeth smiled warmly as he continued to bicker. Moe caught on to this. "Hey, you know Archie?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He's been helping me survive out here for the past few days."

"That makes sense that a Lady Killer like him would do that. And he picked quite the looker." The last part he seemed to have said to himself. "Well, Archie's a good guy. He's come around here often. That and he's earned quite a name here. Helped almost everyone in this place."

"Really?" Elizabeth knew he was a good guy, but 'earned a name'?

 _Well, it makes sense for a guy like him._

"Oh, yes. He helped me with my baseball collection. He also found a legendary, baseball bat. Absolutely amazing! I'm holding on to it for him. He also helped the doctors here, that druggie and Piper."

"Wow." Elizabeth turned to Archie again who was yelling about pistols.

"Yeah. The crazy guy's done a lot."

"Um, thanks about telling me about Archie."

"No problem. Besides, you don't look like the type of gal that would buy something baseball related. That, and I see you staring at him."

"Why does everyone notice?!" Elizabeth shouts before sighing. A arm wraps around her neck, making her sigh again.

"What's up, Pretty? You look down. Wanna eat somethin'?"

"Y-yeah."

"Great! Hope you love noodles, because that's all this guy makes!" Archie brought Elizabeth to the center of the Diamond City Market, sitting on some stools.

Elizabeth looked up from her lap to see a Protect-a-tron wearing a chef hat. It then spoke in Japanese. "Uh…" Archie then leaned in her ear.

"Trust me, just say yes."

"Um, yes?" Quickly the robot threw two bowls of noodles at her before walking away. "Uh…"

"Yeah, there's some crazy things here." Archie said before eating. "Pretty, I wanna show you some places before we go find David." Archie continued, food still in his mouth.

"No talking with food in your mouth!" Elizabeth scolded, only to laugh afterwards. After a few minutes, the two finished they're free food. "Now, what did you want to show me?"

"Well, Myrna has some clothes and I think you should see some of them."

"Eh, I don't know. All of the clothes people are wearing look, raggy."

"Aw, your just sayin' that because you like the suit!" Archie held his perverted tongue. He nearly slipped and said what he does when she isn't looking…and turned around…showing her rear.

"I guess. It's the only semi-fashionable thing out here." Archie then grabbed her wrist, dragged her to Myrna again.

"Well, let's see if we can find some stylish hats for you!" He then turned to Myrna. "Hey, what's good stylish Headwear for Pretty over here?" A slap on the shoulder brought Archie's attention to Elizabeth. "What?!"

"Don't say that around people. Only around me." Elizabeth explained meekly.

"Aw, you want that as your pet name?" Elizabeth then looked away. A hat was then placed on her head. "Wha?"

"It's a sunhat! Hmm, nah that's not you." Archie then took the hat off and Myrna gave him a new one. "A beret! Eh, not you either."

A new hat later…

"Top hat? No." Elizabeth began to giggle as Archie continued to find a hat for her.

"Archie, I think you can stop now!" Suddenly, Archie put on the top hat and a monocle, before putting on a snooty accent.

"Do you think so, Pretty? Do I look dashing in this? I say, it cost me a fortune!" Elizabeth covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, but it proved useless.

Archie and her then proceeded to try on more ridiculous things. Awkward hats, goggles, absurd glasses, as well as doing amazing poses. The two laughed at they're shenanigans before giving the accessories back to Myrna.

"We should probably go find David."

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiled. The two then searched for the middle-aged man, Archie's arm around Elizabeth's neck and Elizabeth's head resting on Archie's shoulder.

"What's there to be jealous of, Pretty?"

* * *

 **So, this was more of a comedic chapter, as well as a not-so-good introduction to Piper. Plus, some Archie – Elizabeth fluff! That's always good!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Have a great Day / Night everyone**!


	4. Chapter 4

_With David and Piper,_

"So, go ahead and take a seat, this probably won't take long." Piper said, allowing David to sit down on a wooden chair, not to far from the way out.

The news reporter eventually came back with a piece of paper and pencil. "Now, because your Vault friend is distracted with Archie, I'll have to ask you these questions. Sound good, Blue?"

"Blue?"

"Your Vault suit."

"Oh. Hey,What do I get outta this? This interview?"

"Uh, well look. I'll come with you. Help you get used to this world."

"I have Archie for that." David countered.

"Trust me, you'll want me around. I traveled along with him and wow."

"Is he that bad?"

"You're lucky you have that hottie with you. You can tell she ain't from around here. Her looks and body are a dead give away. Along, with her nervous looks and clinging to Archie."

"Oh, she's just clingy because you're around."

"Alright. Start with the questions."

"Ookk. So, you're clearly from a Vault. How would you explain your time on the inside?"

"Hmm, well we were frozen in these pods as soon as we entered the place. So, I can't really explain."

"What? They trapped you in these 'pods' that froze you? The whole time? So, you're basically saying you were alive before the war?"

"Yeah. 232 years old. I couldn't look younger." David cracked, causing the reporter to chuckle.

"W-wow. That's unbelievable. Well, you've spend four days with that psycho, Archie, in the Commonwealth. How does it compare to your old life before the war?"

"Well, it's not in my schedule to save Archie from a Mirelurk or group of bandits. And I'm not used to see two adults, stare at each other like they're teens in high school. But, seeing all these settlements, people struggling to survive. It's pretty amazing on how what people would do to rebuild a home." Piper smiled and nodded, recording what he was saying.

"Wow. Didn't expect that at all. I could quote that. Now, big question. You escaped a Vault, lived out here for four days and came to Diamond City. All because you were looking for someone. Who is it?" David sighed and lowered his head.

"My…my son, Shaun. He was taken from me. He's not even one yet." Piper's scribbling stopped when he finished speaking.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't even think about what that would do to me. Let alone you. Tell me, do you think the Institute is involved."

"Don't know. If so I will find them."

"For the last part of the interview, I want you to give a direct statement to Diamond City. Some people try to ignore what's going on with others. What would you say to a person who lost they're love one, but is two scared to go after them?"

"You hunt the monster down, and you make them suffer for what they did to them. Simple as that." David growled. He didn't think about it at all.

"Ok, that's enough I think." The two then stood up and stretched. "Thanks for doin' this Blue. I appreciate it."

"Eh, no problem. Now, I gotta find the love bir-"

"Ddaaaavvvviiiiidd! Oh they're you are." Archie shouted after he kicked open the door.

"Never mind." David groaned. Archie dragged Elizabeth inside, who then quickly yelled at the man.

"Elizabeth, Piper. Piper, extremely jealous girl that secretly loves me." Archie introduced the two, with the additional information about Elizabeth relationship with him.

"I hate you sometimes." She sighed before shaking hands with Piper.

"So, Blue, whenever you want to head on out, let me know." Piper said. The trio then walked out of her place.

"So uh, what happened between you two? Intense argument? Intriguing discussion? Another fancy way to say talk?" Archie asked earning a giggle from the resident Vault Girl.

"She interviewed me. Basically, asking what is it like to be a Vault Dweller being outside of a Vault."

"Cool. See, Pretty? You didn't miss much."

"That sounded like fun though." Elizabeth sighed.

"What? More fun than me, how could you!" Archie cried removing his arm from Elizabeth's shoulder and covering his face. Elizabeth jumped and tried to clarify what she meant.

"No no no! I was just saying that it sounded fun!" Elizabeth clarified. A arm around her quickly told her it's ok.

"I knew I was entertaining to you!" Elizabeth sighed in relief as she walked along with Archie, grabbing his hand.

"Archie, where's that Valentine guy? He's the whole reason why we're even here."

"Don't worry, we're actually right here." Archie pointed to a door. Next to the door, there was a sign which read 'Valentine Detective Agency'. "After you, David." David walked in front of the love birds and opened the metal door.

A woman sighed while holding a picture. "Oh, Valentine." The door inside closed and she looked up to see three people, one she knows. "Hello."

"Hi uh, where's Valentine?"

"He's…not here. Kidnapped." David scoffed.

"Huh, great. Where is he?"

"You mean, you'll go looking for him?"

"Yeah. Now where is he?" Archie replied.

"Archie, you know Valentine. He was captured by Skinny Malone." Archie leaned over to Elizabeth ear.

"He's not very 'skinny' too." Elizabeth covered her mouth, giggling but tying to stay semi-serious.

"I'm sorry."

"Anyways, I'll go find him. But, you know me." The woman sighed.

"That's right. I forgot you're…you. Hmm, I don't have much but, is 200 caps good?" Archie gave a thumbs up and the woman smiled. "Thank you Archie."

"No problem. I help people in a asshole way!"

"You know where he is right?"

"I know where Skinny Malone is hidin'. He's always in the subways and stuff. We'll be back before you could say 'Archie is the hottest guy ever'!" Archie then turned to David and Elizabeth. "Sound good guys?"

The Vault Dwellers nodded and left the office. "We should probably stock up on ammo and all that, I got just the thing for me. Pretty, you'll be fine with my pistol right?" She nodded before brushing strands of air out of her face.

"Yeah. I'm not big on shooting people anyways." Archie moved towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Then I'll make sure you'll never have to shoot again ok? I know last time was rough." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Archie, and he quickly returned the embrace. Elizabeth smiled warmly and nuzzled her head further into Archie's shoulder.

David knocked on Piper's door, and the reporter opened it. "Oh, hey Blue. What's up?"

"I wanna take your offer."

"Alright. Why?"

"We have to find Valentine so he'll help me find my son."

"Ok. Just give me a second to get everything I need." Piper then closed the door.

"You think I'll need this?" Archie asked as he held a suppressed Tommy gun.

"You have a shotgun. What so special about this thing?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Well Pretty, Arturo here made very special rounds for this weapon. Explosive rounds."

"Oooh. However, I don't think we'll need it. That and I don't wanna see someone get obliterated." Archie sighed dramatically and gave the lethal weapon back to Arturo.

"Keep it safe for me, ok?" Arturo nodded and threw the weapon into a special trunk. The trunk had 'Archie's stuff' spray painted on it. "Well, I'll need the general ammo restock. 10mm rounds, shotgun shells and uh…put this old thing away and give me my other shotgun, please?"

"Sure thing. Just give me a minute to find it." Arturo then walked back to the trunk and dug through different weapons. Archie glanced at Elizabeth who had a smirk on her face.

"Like to collect guns?"

"Hey, if you saw what some of these things could do to a person, you'd want it around to." Arturo dropped Archie's shotgun in front of him.

The shotgun was a sight to behold. It was shined to perfection, the steel on it looked brand new. The weapon had a long barrel giving it range and lowering it's spread. The behemoth also had a drum magazine and finally, it's stock looked comfortable and reasonable.

"Wow." Elizabeth whispered.

"Yup. Now, how much does the ammo cost?"

"Uh…350."

"Ugh, you emptying my pockets, Arturo!"

"Please, you have thousands of caps in those pockets of yours." Arturo cracked while grabbing the strange currency and giving Archie his weapons and ammo.

Archie and Elizabeth then waited for David and Piper. "Hey, where's Dogmeat?"

"Oh, yeah. He kinda just disappeared."

"You don't even care for your dog?!"

"Of course I do! He's got a doghouse around the homes. I made it myself."

"I swear-"

"Swear what?" Archie asked in a childish manner.

"I swear that you're the most childish man I've ever known."

"And you love me for it." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. The wind began to blow and a hazy green filled the air.

"Great. RadStorm."

"Why are they so frequent? It isn't natural weather."

"Well, thanks to the bombings 200 years ago, they added a whole new weather system. RadStorms. Only problem is that they aren't like regular weather, where occasionally it will rain. No, it happens everyday. Sometimes its not a problem and sometimes you'll step outside and burn up."

"Oh." Turning her attention to the footsteps behind her, she frowned when she saw Piper and David.

"You guys ready?" David asked.

"Oh-ho! Piper! You're comin' with us?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. I wanna help you guys. Plus, the whole Skinny Malone situation sounds bad enough." Elizabeth stared at Piper menacingly before moving her hand to Archie's lap.

 _What the hell? Oh._

"Welp, hope you'll survive my insanity! Let's get goin'!" Archie then whistled loudly. Soon enough, Dogmeat ran over and panted happily at Piper.

"Hey, boy! Did ya miss me?"

 _She's stealing my dog to!_

David, Piper, Elizabeth, Archie and Dogmeat walked out of the jewel of the Commonwealth. "Well, we're currently in a small Radstorm, we need to travel I don't know how many miles, and we need to hurry the hell up."

"Well, where do we go?"

"Skinny Malone's territory is in a fairly far away subway. The man always wanted to stay semi-close to Diamond City. So, if memory serves me right, we have to follow this street." Archie pointed to his left. David and Piper nodded, walking ahead. Leaving Archie and Elizabeth behind.

Elizabeth's grasp on Archie's hand grew tighter as the two would barely catch up with David and Piper. "Hey Pretty, relax. Ok? Just chill." Archie cooed. Elizabeth sighed, letting go of Archie's hand.

"Fine. I'm cool."

* * *

The Radstorm had settled and the moon was high. The Vault Dwellers and Wastelanders had reached the entrance to Skinny Malone's subway.

David was ready to find Valentine, but ignoring his sleepyness and the others groaning. "David, let's-Ahhhh. Wait til' tomorrow." Archie yawned.

"What? No, we gotta do this now."

"David, I know you're anxious to find your kid. But of we go in there like we are now, we'll just die. Wait til' tomorrow." Archie reiterated, holding up a dosing Elizabeth. David sighed, and agreed. "Don't worry, We'll save Valentine. If I know anything, I know that Valentine will be just fine. Come on, there's a building across the street that we can rest in."

"Ah…Ok. I'm comin'." David sighed and rubbed his forehead before walking with Archie and Elizabeth. Walking inside the building, the three discovered that it was a rundown office. The third floor was completely destroyed and the stairs leading up to it, we're blocked.

Piper had set up a makeshift camp, lighting a trash bin on fire to make a small safe way for warmth. "Archie, corner." Elizabeth pointed while yawning. The Wastelander nodded and shuffled over to a corner, directly across a Nuka-cola dispenser. Archie slid down the wall and padded the floor next to him.

Elizabeth sat next to him and he grumbled. "No." Archie wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and nuzzled his face into her breasts. The two then fell over and slowly dose off. Elizabeth pulled the perverted idiot closer, before passing out.

"I've never seen a relationship as odd as that one." David yawned.

"Yeah, ah! You shouda' seen him and a girl named Cait."

"Who's Cait?" David asked, getting comfortable on a wall.

"She was this Irish girl Archie met when he came to the Combat Zone one time. The two hit it off, well Archie working his magic swooned her. Mind you, they're version of hitting off was banging."

"What happened to the girl?"

"She got addicted to Psycho and Archie gave up tryin' to get her off it."

"Well, he better not do that to Elizabeth." A sigh from the back of the room was released.

"Nah. I don't think that will happen. Goodnight, David."

"'Night, Piper." David sighed before falling asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly stired when something move on her chest. Sleepily opening her eyes, the Vault Girl discovered that Archie was snuggling in her breasts. The woman blushed and continued to stare at him, sleeping softly.

 _What the-oh yeah._

The Vault Girl hugged the head of Archie before trying to go to sleep again. However, the bosom-snuggling man groaned and opened his eyes. Looking up he saw the warm, semi-tired eyes of Elizabeth. "H-Hey." He said nervously.

"Hi."

"I'm in your boobs aren't I?" Elizabeth giggled and played with Archie's jet black hair.

"Yeah."

"I should probably get off, right?" Elizabeth then pouted.

"But this is so comfortable." Archie then blushed lightly before smiling goofily. He moved his hands out from the Vault Girl's back, moving one to one of her hands while another, to the side of her face.

"Since when were you in to boob-snuggling?" He asked while brushing his thumb over her cheek affectionately.

"Um…a while?" Elizabeth answered confused. Archie chuckled at her response. "Don't laugh at me!" She giggled, locking her fingers with Archie's.

"Can't help it, Pretty."

"You just insist on calling me that don't you?" Archie lifted her chin up hovering over the girl.

"Well, it's true." Archie then leaned to Elizabeth's hand. The Wastelander trapped one of her fingers in his mouth, suckling on the appendage. The brunette blushed, easily embarrassed by Archie's action, yet got small amount of pleasure out of it, sighing and letting out small moans. Archie continued, switching fingers before kissing up her hand and arm, ending up at her smooth neck.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Archie's neck, blue eyes meeting hazel ones. The two slowly closed the distance, connecting they're lips. The kiss wasn't overdone or too much, it was soft and long, basic for a first kiss.

Archie broke away, however Elizabeth still had her eyes closed. She then opened them and blushed. "Um…" Elizabeth stammered. Archie chuckled and kissed her again, this one with more fervor. Once again, Archie broke away and ran his thumb over her cheek. "Uh…" Elizabeth stammered again.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"N-no! It's just uh, um…I didn't expect that to be…"

"So awesome? I know, I'm a great kisser." Elizabeth giggled and stood up from the floor.

"I'll say. We should probably wake up David and…Piper." The Wastelander nodded and the two walked out and into the entrance of the small building. Archie, being the pervert that he is, groped Elizabeth's rear before dashing towards David. The Vault Dweller squeaked and jumped for a reaction, cheeks immediately flushing. "D-don't do t-that."

"You like it!"

"Do not!"

"Deny it all you want it will continue!" Elizabeth sighed.

 _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"You think you can make the shot?"

"I know I can, Pretty. Look." Archie grabbed his suppressed pistol from Elizabeth's waist before aiming at one of Skinny Malone's henchman. The gang had reached the entrance of Skinny Malone's subway and we're greeted by one of his men, however the man didn't know they were there.

A silent bullet quickly ended the mans life before flopping over. Archie smirked and gave the pistol back to Elizabeth before walking ahead, shotgun ready. "Let's go old man. You too news reporter." David walked down into the subway along with Piper. Walking into the lobby, Archie kicked the corpse of Skinny Malone's henchman and looked in his pockets.

"Archie." Elizabeth complained while holding a hand up, blocking her sight from the looter.

"Sorry, Pretty. We need all the things we can get." Archie then walked down more stairs, Elizabeth in tow. Reaching the train tracks the couple stopped when they heard conversations. Hiding behind a alcove next to the stairs. Looking through a crack, the duo saw around ten in the tracks and waiting area. Waving David over, Archie signaled him to cover him. The Wastelander then turned to Elizabeth. "Stay here ok?" The Vault Girl nodded.

"Just be careful." Archie kissed her forehead and slowly went down the stairs. Pulling out a small dagger the Wastelander stabbed a man repeatedly, small amounts of blood slipping out. Archie then hid the body behind a wall that was along the stairs.

"Hey! Who are yo-?!" A man shouted however a bullet was fired in his direction, quickly killing him. Archie then ran into a room before he was fired upon by multiple men. The Wastelander dived into the little office and sighed in relief, hearing bullets collide into a wall. A door opened to the left of Archie's entryway. A man aimed at him, but never fired due to the man's chest exploded.

The man fell backwards and into the train tracks. Archie grabbed the man's submachine gun and used it against the rest of the man's allies, sniper rounds assisting the Wastelander.

The men were quickly slaughtered, bloodstains and casings littered the floor. "Whew! Nicely done, David!" Archie smirked before throwing the submachine gun away. Elizabeth peeked out and walked down the stairs, avoiding the bloody mess of bodies and split open heads.

"Ugh." She groaned while looking away from the massacre. Dogmeat ran towards his owner barking happily.

"Let's keep going." Heading into one of the two tunnels (the other being blown up), the gang had found a large hole behind the debris of the other tunnel. Further into the hole, there was a strange structure, colored sky blue and yellow. There were three more goons.

"I got the one on the left." Archie called.

"Middle." Piper said.

"I got right."

"I got no one!" Elizabeth smiled. The trio pulled out they're respective pistols and then fired upon the unsuspecting group. After the storm of gunfire, the three shooters tilted they're heads to see the aftermath. "Is it over?" Elizabeth asked, covering her ears. She then looked up from Dogmeat to see her complicated-relationship boyfriend, Archie.

"Yeah, let's get going." Walking towards the structure, the Wastelanders ran up to the entrance. The structure was the exterior of a facility, one the Vault Dwellers are too familiar with.

A Vault.

"What?" The Dwellers asked simultaneously. "W-why?"

"Guys, Vaults to us are like safe houses, full of stuff and supplies. Skinny Malone is just one of us. He musta' found access to a Vault and is probably using it as a hideout. Let's head in." Archie and Piper ran up the withered stairs and up to the functioning console.

"Archie-"

"Ya know, I was actually going to go to your Vault, you two. But, the little ol' suit of armor needed repairs." Archie cutted off Elizabeth while pressing butting and sliding in a plug from his Pip-boy, into the console. The Wastelander then slammed a fist on a big red button, activating the large gate in shape of a Vault.

The gate moved out of the way and the way to the rest of the Vault was opened. "Valentine has to be in here." Archie muttered. Elizabeth hurried to his side, staying behind him, and David, Piper and Dogmeat stayed behind them. The Vault wasn't in good shape, if not disgusting.

Walking into a small corridor, the Wastelanders and Vault Dwellers had discovered more skeletons of Vault-tec workers. The Vault was a complete maze, significantly bigger than the Vault that David and Elizabeth were stuck in.

Eventually, they had reached what seemed to be the center of the Vault, on the second floor. Skinny Malone's men were everywhere. One in particular, was speaking to someone inside the Overseer's office on the third floor. "Yo, Davie. You think you can make that shot? On the guy that's at the Overseer's window." Archie asked.

"Sure." David slung his sniper off his shoulder, before aiming at the goon. Recoil moved the sniper upwards, but the job is done, the headless body flopped over. However, the sound of the sniper alerted more henchman.

"I think it's best if we hurry up on bouncing this guy out of here." David said.

"Agreed! Let's go!" Archie agreed. They then ran across the large open center and up stairs towards the Overseer's office. Finally reaching the doorway into the office Archie turned the corner, causing him to slam into the closed door. He flew back and fell down. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" He groaned while holding his nose. Elizabeth checked the door and pulled the lever next to the door, an error sound was made.

"Uh, door's locked."

"No shit, Pretty! I smashed into it!"

"Well maybe next time you don't run full speed into a door, dummy!" Elizabeth scolded while planted her hands on her hips. David sighed and glanced at the resident news reporter.

"Think you can open it?"

"Absolutely." Piper smirked before running up to the terminal to the door's right. It didn't take long before a small chime came from the terminal and the door opened. David impatiently walked inside the dark room, a small orange flame being the only source of light.

"So," A robotic voice spoke. "Who are you and why'd you save me?" Immediately, guns were fired and bullets ricocheted on the metal walls.

"Yo, Valentine! We'll have this 'thank you for saving me hero' bull later! Right now we are about do die. Exclusively, me and Pretty!"

"Shut up, dummy! WATCH OUT!" Valentine ducked just before a ricocheting bullet exploded his head.

"Fine! Let's go!"

"Come on! We know the way out!" David shouted. The group and Valentine fired at the men while running towards where they had come from. Taking out Skinny Malone's men, the group had made it to the corridor from where they came from. Reaching the main entrance, the sound of guns being aimed and yells caused the group to stop.

"Well, look who busted Valentine out. Archie…it's been a while." A man in a nice tux spoke up. To Elizabeth, he looked straight out of a mob movie. She also noticed the young woman next to the mafia man, holding a baseball bat.

 _I guess that's Skinny Malone. Archie's right. The name is ironic. And I'm guessing that girl is his 'woman' too._

"Yeah. You should really change your name to Not-so-skinny Malone." The mafia man scoffed and aimed his Tommy gun at Archie, causing Elizabeth to jump.

"Wait! Let's talk this out!" Elizabeth offered.

"Pretty, what are you doin'? You'll get shot." The Wastelander growled.

"Don't worry, I got this." Elizabeth smirked at Skinny Malone making the woman to his right.

"Baby, let's just shoot em' already! You already screwed up with keeping Valentine alive!" The girl groan annoyed.

"Shut up I got this!" Malone barked.

"You wanted to sulk along with Valentine, talkin' about the past and 'good times'!"

"I said _shut up_!" Now was the perfect time to intervene.

"Excuse me miss…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Darla, Vault Girl!"

"Miss Darla, you seem to have some issues with Mr. Malone here."

"I guess you could say so."

"Don't you think you'd be better off without him?" Elizabeth smiled softly.

"What are you talkin' about bitch?" Malone grunted, however the brunette ignored him.

"Well…" Darla muttered.

"Has he hit you? He seems like the man to do so."

"Yeah, he has."

"Then you shouldn't be around him. Dump him, better not, let's _kill_ him together. Then go home to your family." Elizabeth smirked as Darla thought about what to do before nodding to Elizabeth.

 _That was a lot easier than expected._

"Sorry, Babe. But, it looks like we're over."

"You fuckin' bitch. I'll kill you and the rest of these losers."

"Now!" Elizabeth shouted. The killers of the Valentine's rescue team quickly opened fire on the clueless henchmen of Skinny Malone as Darla proceeded to smash Skinny's face in. Blood and gray matter splattered the floor as Darla continued to smash Malone's head like a pumpkin. "Darla! Enough!" Darla huffed and puffed for air before tossing the broken baseball bat onto Skinny Malone's corpse.

"Thanks Vault Girl. Now, before I get shot by other idiots, I'm outta here." Darla then ran off leaving the others and corpses of hencemen.

"Welp. Things went really south _real_ quick." Archie huffed. He then turned to Elizabeth. "So, Pretty…" The girl turned around and was immediately pulled close by a familiar arm around her back. "I didn't know you were a manipulator."

"Well, I got lucky with Darla. But, yeah I'm good at what I do." The Wastelander then lifted her chin up gazing into her hazel eyes, seeming to forget the dead bodies around them.

"That's impressive, Pretty. Very…impressive." Archie's voice grew lower as he grew closer towards the Vault Girl. Elizabeth could only giggle.

"I'm glad you're happy with what I could do."

"I wanna see what else you could do…"The pervert purred. David and Piper gagged and walked out, along with Dogmeat and Valentine.

"Those two always like that?" Valentine puffed.

"Oh, you've only seen the surface." David sighed as Elizabeth, still in the Vault, moaned Archie's name and attempted to scold him. Valentine held his stomach.

"Oh my god. I fell sick to my stomach. And I don't even have one." Piper and David giggled.

"Please you haven't been around them longer than me."

"I hope I don't have to."

"I will." Piper sighed. With the couple, the two were still in a heated engagement of kisses.

"Mmm! Archie! Not here…"

"Why? Because of the dead bodies?"

"Well, yeah that but, I had a different reason in mind."

"Oh, well we should probably catch up with the others right?"

"I think they forgot about us." Elizabeth sighed staring at the trio and dog walk out of the now abandoned subway.

"Oh, well. We have this whole Vault to ourselves."

"Please." Elizabeth laughed before catching up with the others. Archie notice she was swaying her hips more than usual and I chuckled.

"You tryin' to seduce me or somethin'?" Elizabeth whipped her head around glance at Archie while striking a pose that would rival a models. Showing off her rear end and curving her back while looking over her shoulder, seductively.

"Maayyybbbeee." Elizabeth dragged, sounding like a little girl. The Vault Girl then winked and continued to walk ahead, now, naturally swaying her hips. Archie ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, earning a giggle. "G-get off! Archie!" Elizabeth fake whined.

* * *

Walking out of the tram entrance, David and Piper stretched. "So Piper, are you and this a guy 'working together' with those two down there?" Valentine asked.

"I'd say we're they're parental supervision." David cracked.

"You know, I believe that. One hundred percent." Valentine then lit a cigarette before taking a drag. "So, why'd you save me? Unless, your one of those rare people who help people out of the kindness of they're hearts."

"Nah, I actually went to the wrong place. I was supposed to save a man named Valentine." David snarked while saying Valentine's name in a odd way. Eventually, the couple came from the tram station with smiles on they're faces.

"Yeah, you two are they're parents." Valentine coughed.

"Yo, robot. I'll throw you back in there with one battery if you say that again." David cleared his throat before explaining why they saved the robot.

"We need your help on finding my son and the man that took him."

"Oh, well I'll see what I can do. Can you describe what the man looks like?" David gave the details and Valentine listened carefully. "Hmm…that sounds like Kellogg."

"What? You know the bastard?"

"He had a house in Diamond City. But the place is abandoned."

"Let's go there!" David shouted.

"Whoa. Relax, we can't do all of this now. This will take some time. Look, I'll get everything that I can to find this man, we'll need access to his house and that takes a while to. Look, listen in on the Diamond City radio on your Pip-boy. Once I got everything I'll announce it."

"Won't that attract unwanted attention?"

"No, it shouldn't, if it does however, we have Diamond City on our side."

"Ok. Do you need a escort."

"Nah, now that Skinny's gone I'll be fine. I'll see you soon. I gotta hurry too. Radiation storm is comin'. Thanks Piper, Archie and...?"

"Elizabeth." The girl informed.

"Elizabeth." Valentine reiterated before walking towards Diamond City. Archie threw an arm around Elizabeth and lightly chocked her, making the twenty-three year old glance at him.

"We should probably go back to that office, it's still relatively safe." She nodded and snapped her head to David and Piper who both agreed. Lastly, Dogmeat barked in approval. "You haven't done anything useful have you Dogmeat?" The mature dog growled at it's owner.

"Leave him alone you jerk." Elizabeth smiled.

"But I'm your jerk." Archie said after nibbling on Elizabeth's ear.

"God damn. Shut up love birds." Davis sighed.

"You're just jealous because you don't have someone as hot and sexy as Pretty!" Archie smirked.

* * *

Dogmeat rolled on the ground as he slept, moving it's paws as if it was running. Elizabeth rubbed Dogmeat's belly affectionately, smiling as the dog opened it's mouth to pant. The Vault Girl felt arms wrap around her waist and she gasped then sighed in relief when she remembered who was doing it. "Archie…I'm not going anywhere. I'm to comfortable."

"Yeah, yeah. Just keepin' you close." Archie yawned, Elizabeth kissed his forehead before going back to the sleeping dog.

"At least your protective."

"Yeah!" The Wastelander said matter-of-factly. "You're mine, Pretty. I gotta protect what's mine." Archie whispered, biting on Elizabeth's shoulder playfully.

"I don't know if I should be honored, or saddened." Archie then gasped dramatically.

"How could you say such a thing?! Oh! My heart it can't take it!" Archie then pretended to die and fell backwards onto the floor. The childish man dragged Elizabeth with him, causing the Vault Girl to giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elizabeth went along with the silly display. "Please forgive me!" She then kissed the Wastelander on the cheek.

"What?! My heart has been healed!" Archie boasted, he then pulled the Vault Girl into a kiss instantly sliding his tongue into the mix.

"They're somethin' aren't they?" Piper smiled. Her and David were sitting on the other side of the small safe house, watch the duo be themselves. David was unresponsive, he was just listening to the Diamond City radio. "David?"

"What?"

"What's the matter?"

"I can't find my son, Piper. It's driving me crazy." David groaned, raking his hair.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Valentine has this under control. Just relax."

"I-I can't." David pulled out Nora's ring and ran a finger over it.

"Is that your wife's?"

"Yeah, she's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry, David. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Look, I'm taking a nap ok?"

"Alright. Goodnight." Piper sighed.

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **Wasn't really what I wanted, but I wanted to put this out even though I'm half asleep. Hope you enjoyed, reviews and feedback is always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

_A Day Later…_

The group had walked all the way back to Archie's Red Rocket hideout to go 'fetch something'. "Archie! Why are we waiting on the other side of the garage?! Come on! Say something!" Elizabeth groaned. As soon as they woke up from they're nap back at Skinny Malone's, the walked all the way back here, FOR WHAT?!

"Hang on, Pretty! Just gotta grab everything. I'm sure I'm not comin' back here for a while." Zipping and metallic clanking filled the air before even more clanking. "God damn, I forgot how weird this feels!" Archie complained. However, his voice was different. It sounded robotic, like it was on the other end of a radio. Stomps came out of the garage of the gas station. Finally, Archie turned the corner to reveal quite the thing to 'fetch'.

"Oh my god! Archie! What the heck is this?!" Elizabeth jumped.

"Pretty…it's Power Armor. Some of the very best to."

"Wow. It looks so cool!"

"I'm surprised you never saw any before the war. Then again, your not much for violence."

"God, it's so weird that your in that." Elizabeth muttered.

"Don't worry, Pretty. I'm still Archie. See?" Archie then moved his hands around Elizabeth's hips and lifted her up. The Vault Girl, screamed in surprise before laughing uncontrollably. The Vault reporting duo laughed at her excitement.

"Wh-WHOA! Ha ha ha! A-Archie! Put me down! Ahhhh! Ha ha ha!" The twenty-three year old felt like she was six again, being swung around in circles and carried. Archie chuckled as he pretended to drop her, causing Elizabeth to scream again. "You jerk!" She shouted.

"What? You know it was fun. But anyways, with this? I can really go into battle. Just as long as nobody has any rocket launchers or Fat Man."

"What's a Fat Man? You wanted one back at Diamond City." Elizabeth asked as she recovered her breathing.

"Pretty, Fat Men are basically a rocket launcher made with duct tape and elbow grease. But it's not like any old launcher. Instead of rockets…it shoots mini nukes." Elizabeth and David's eyes widened in shock.

"Mini nukes?!" David reiterated. The armored head of Archie nodded.

"Yeah man. Mini nukes destroy these things." Speaking of the Power Armor, the suit was in great condition.

The X-01 helmet was expertly painted a dark green forest camo, with not a spec of rust to follow. The X-01 torso was also in great condition. However, it had a few small dings. For instance, one in the upper right, one on the lower middle, and one in the top right of the torso's back. On the back of the piece of armor, they're was a small metallic box with a green cross in the middle. Tubes came out if the box and back into the suit of armor. Just like the helmet, the torso was painted dark green. The T-60 legs seemed made with different intensions. The left leg seemed just a hair brighter than the right. Both legs seemed to have a strange exoskeleton on the sides.

Finally, the left arm was most likely stolen from a Raider's Power Armor and the right was just like the legs, T-60. Also, just like the legs, the arms had a strange exoskeleton on they're corresponding sides.

"Ok. I'll make sure I'll call them out." Elizabeth said. Archie shifted in his armor before taking off what seemed to be a large duffle bag. "What's that?"

"A duffle bag." The Power Armor answered matter-of-factly.

"What's in the bag, smartass." Elizabeth sighed while holding her hands on her hips. The Vault Girl had to strain her neck so she could look up to the eyes of the X-01 helmet.

"Go and see." The girl in zipped the bag and pulled out a large yellow object.

"Why do you have so many of these things?"

"They're fusion cores. They are the things that power what I'm wearing."

"You have like fifty of these."

"Oh, I thought I had thirty. Anyways, I can't wear the bag, it will constrict with the movements." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'll do it. I gotta be useful in some way. Plus, I could try to help fix the thing if it gets damaged."

"Pretty, you are useful." Honesty poured out of the armor.

"T-thanks, Archie." Elizabeth blushed slinging the duffle bag around her shoulder.

"Well. Enough explanation. We need to get movin'. We need food too."

"Guess that means scavengin', huh?" Piper sighed.

"Either that, or trade with a settlement. Come on. Let's get goin'." Archie coughed before walking ahead.

* * *

"Hey, Dogmeat!" Elizabeth chirped. The dog panted and ran ahead to roll on the ground before walking with it's female owner, along with it's original owner. The group had walked southeast for a while and were walking below a wrecked highway.

Elizabeth puffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"You ok?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. It's just your really hard to keep up with."

"Why didn't ya say so? This thing is suited up with a dozen mods. I run faster, heal when hurt, hit harder and see farther. I'm like a apex predator." Archie pointed out. He then went to a extremely slow marching pace, allowing 'his' Vault Girl to walk normally.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Hey, we're comin' up on a settlement now. We can ask around for food and stuff." David shouted. Archie gave a thumbs up and the reached the settlement.

The settlement wasn't much, a nearly broken house and small shacks, the people there looked scared, nervous about the new suit of Power Armor that just walked in. Luckily, they seemed like a farming settlement. "Man, we picked quite the watering hole. This place is miserable." Archie said causing a Vault Girl to glare at him, annoyed.

"Let's look around." Elizabeth sighed The couple and the Vault reporting duo split up, leaving Dogmeat to play with the kids. Elizabeth saw a man retrieving what seemed to be corn and walked up to the farmer.

"H-hello?" The man turned and jumped, seeing a pretty woman and a suit of Power Armor behind her was a terrifying sight.

"P-please! We don't have anything else! Please go away!" The farmer pleaded, dropping to the ground and groveling in front of Elizabeth.

"Wait, we mean no harm. We're just traveling. Me and my friend were wondering if you had any food or something to give in exchange for something else."

"'Friend', huh?" Archie voice echoed behind the Vault Girl. She turned to him quickly gave him a look, then turning back to the farmer.

"Really? Oh, thank god."

"Why were you so afraid of us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not to long ago, a group of Raiders attacked. They've been harassing us ever since. Demanding water and food. We don't have enough manpower or weapons to stop them." The man explained. Elizabeth nodded and glanced at Archie. She could tell he didn't have the happiest look on his face.

"We gotta help them."

"No, we don't. We just needed the food. Since they don't got that, we'll move on to the next depressing piece of shit." Archie growled. The Vault Girl never seen this side of him and she didn't like it.

"Archie…if we help them, we'll find the food that was taken and we can take some of it from the Raiders." Archie scoffed and grumbled.

"Fuc-fine." Archie gave in. Elizabeth smiled and thanked him.

"We'll help you with your Raider problem."

"Really?! Oh thank you! Your doing all of us here a favor!"

"No problem." Elizabeth waved off. The man gave the two the location of the Raider's hideout and the couple went to find David and Piper.

The two were annoyed by the information of one of the traders at the settlement. David noticed the hulking mass of metal and sighed while walking towards Elizabeth. "No such luck guys. They were attacked by Raiders. All of they're stored food was stolen."

"And we are going to get them back." Piper and David stared at her with confused looks.

"Wait-"

"What?" Elizabeth folded her arms and nodded proudly.

"That's right, we are going to help these people."

"For a price." Archie said. The Vault Girl frowned and turned heel, spinning to look at him.

"No. For free."

"Hell no. I'm not getting shot at and waste ammo for free. I help for a price." Archie spat.

"We. Are. Doing. It. For. Free." Elizabeth stated.

"If you say so." The Power Armor spoke. Elizabeth jumped in happiness and spun on her heel again, facing David and Piper.

"Let's get going then!" The Vault Girl felt like one of the many hero's and heroine's that she read in the comics. Archie being the Silver Shroud, David being Grognak, Piper as Inspector, and Elizabeth as the Mistress of Mystery.

 _We can't forget Dogmeat. Jangles the Moon Monkey!_ _All we need is a submachine gun for Archie, a .44 revolver pistol for me and a space helmet for Dogmeat!_

 _Few hours later…_

After walking for about a mile, the 'Unstoppables' had reached the Raider hideout, which seemed to be a abandoned water distillery. "Hey, we can get free water if they tried to fix the place up!" The Mistress of Mystery pointed out. The Silver Shroud in his silver armor nodded.

"All ways the optimist, huh Pretty?"

"I never knew the Mistress of Mystery to be Elizabeth! Shocking!" Elizabeth gasped.

"What?" David asked.

"Worry not, Grognak! My identity does not matter now! What matters is the destruction of the criminals of Boston! Raiders." She said the name dramatically while balling her small hand into a fist. "Silver Shroud! Are you ready to carry out your acts of heroism?"

"Sure." The Silver Shroud yawned. The Mistress of Mystery pouted and folded her arms.

"Play along!" The Silver Shroud chuckled and nodded.

"Now! Let us stop these horrid begins of Boston!" The Silver Shroud boomed, charging head first into battle, the Mistress of Mystery in tow. Grognak and the Inspector shrugged and followed the heroic couple.

"This is ridiculous." Grognak groaned.

"Indeed, Grognak."

"Ugh, not you too!"

* * *

"Foolish criminals! You cannot hide from the Silver Shroud!" The hero shouted. The 'Unstoppables' had sprung a siege upon the villainous criminals inhabiting one of the distilleries of Boston. The hero group had made it inside of the Raider scum's base and were currently still on the offensive. "Submit to the Shroud!"

Meanwhile, two Raiders hid behind a wall, witnessed they're comrades be eviscerated by the heroic 'Unstoppables'. "What the fuck is that guy on about?!" One of them yelled.

"How the fuck should I know?! Oh, shit! Here he comes!" Suddenly the wall was ripped apart by the Silver Armor and the Raiders screamed. The Armor grabbed one by the head the threw the scum into a wall, embedding him in the wall. Last but not least, the other Raider was soon kicked through a wall, the corpse landing in front of it's confused companions.

"Justice will be served!" The Mistress of Mystery spoke. Grognak and the Inspector assisted they're allies with the swarm of vile criminals. Soon, the victory was one, all of the criminals were slain, safe for one, who was crawling to where they hoped was saftey.

Holding they're stomach, the Raider crawled away with they're right only for it to be stomped on by the Silvers Armor's boot. "AHH! You son of a bitch!" The Raider roared. They were quickly grabbed by the head and risen upwards, high enough to where they could see the Silver Armor's eyes.

"Where art thou, hid thine food?!"

"Wow, I didn't know the Silver Shroud was also Shakespeare. Wait, doesn't that make you and Elizabeth, Romeo and Juliet?!" Grognak said sarcastically. The Silver Shroud and the Mistress of Mystery glared at the barbaric hero and he threw his hands up.

"It's in the back room, you piece of shit!" The villain spat. He was then thrown into a wall and the villain life was gone.

"Success for the Unstoppables!" The Mistress of Mystery, the Inspector, the Silver Shroud and Jangles the Moon Monkey shouted, or barked in victory. Grognak only raised his hand and did a unenthusiastic 'whoop'. "Now! To get what we came for!" The Mistress of Mystery pointed.

* * *

The 'Unstoppables' had ran through a radiation storm and made it back to the settlement before sundown. The Silver Shroud, Mistress of Mystery, the Inspector and Jangles strolled in with smiles on they're faces. "Excuse me! Mr. Farmer?" The Mistress of Mystery asked with confidence.

"Yes?"

"We'd like to let you know that your, criminal issues, have been vanquished." Silver Shroud saluted.

"Really? Uh, thanks. Here, I hope this was worth your hassle." The settler said slowly, slightly confused on the groups random change in vocabulary.

"Thank you, good citizen! Now, we must be on our way. Unstoppables! Toward shelter!" The Silver Armor than ran forward into the settling sun, along with his Mistress of Mystery, and Moon Monkey.

"Let us go, Grognak. Others need us!" The Inspector smiled. The barbarian sighed and rubbed his head.

"You guys are freaking weird." He said before joining his friends. A settler stood at the entrance to the settlement and stared at the heroes with confusion.

"Whadda bunch of weirdos."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing this. Leave a review on what you liked, what you think so far etc.**


End file.
